The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko
The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko is the eighth episode of season two and the eighteenth episode of the series. Plot As the pieces of the big job fall into place, the uneasy trust between brothers and partners crumbles in the light of the betrayals and new loyalties. Summary Somewhere in the desert, Carlos, Tanner, Scott and Kate finally solve the ancient codex and complete a ritual. Gonzalez tracks down the Geckos and makes a deal with them. Gonzalez, the Geckos, Santanico and Sonja sneak into Greely's Meat Product factory. Carlos, Scott and Kate arrive at Jed's; Carlos makes a deal with Malvado, exchanging Kate for the ancient key. Sonja is revealed to have made a deal with Malvado; when Seth finds out he shoots her. Richie ends up in Malvado's office after he gets inside his head pretending to be Santanico. Carlos and Scott find out that Gonzalez took the ancient key, but as he escapes from the factory they take it back from him. As Santanico tries to find Richie, she has a vision of him accepting Malvado's proposal to take his place as the head of the Nine Lords. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santanico Pandemonium * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal * Esai Morales as Amancio Malvado Supporting Cast * Briana Evigan as Sonja Lam * Gabriel Gutierrez as The Arbiter * Jere Burns as Winchester Greely * Blair Bomar as Alice * Gerard Flores as Scrawny Drifter * Vincent Fuentes as Cristobal * David Maldonado as Balthazar Ambrose * Chris Osborn as Colt * Keith Jardine as Tucker Uncredited * Manuel Garcia-Rulfo as Narciso Menendez (Head) * Demi Lovato as Maia Gallery Lastpromo.jpg RichieMalvado.jpg RichieLast.jpg Videos From Dusk Till Dawn The Series - S2 (Ep 8) - 'Seth & Richie' Clip - Zane Holtz, DJ Contra-0 Body Count * Unnamed Man-stabbed; killed by Kate Fuller * Balthazar Ambrose-drained of blood; killed by Richie Gecko * Colt-shot with stake; killed by Sonja Lam * Unnamed Culebra-shot with stake; killed by Seth Gecko * Unnamed Culebra-staked; killed by Freddie Gonzalez * Sonja Lam-shot in the heart; killed by Seth Gecko * Unnamed Culebras-burned in explosion; killed by Seth Gecko Trivia *Richie betrays the others to take Amancio's throne as he wants the culebras to prosper and fulfill his heart's desires. *Aiden, Scott, Maia, and Carlos have completed another part of the prophecy as they have seen the stars because of an innocent killing another innocent. *Sonja's death was foreshadowed in Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, as Seth was hallucinating her heart being out, and in this episode, he shot her in the heart. *Sonja is revealed to have been in league with Carlos and Amancio, but wanted the best for her and Seth. She also states that Eddie's death wasn't meant to happen. *Carlos makes a deal with Amancio for everything and the key, by giving him Kate. *Freddie is buried alive by Carlos, who was assisted by Scott, Maia, Tucker and Aiden. *Chris Osborn, the actor who played Colt, played a vampire in the CW shows, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Continuity *Aiden Tanner appears in this episode. He was last seen in Bizarre Tales. *Eddie is mentioned by Seth, Richie and Sonja. *Earl is mentioned by Richie. *Celestino is mentioned by Freddie and Amancio. See also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters